


The Surprise Package

by sesselover1988



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesselover1988/pseuds/sesselover1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day as the boys are getting on a train to head back to London after a Charity concert in Cardiff they see a two year old little boy sitting by himself on a bench. They walk over and see a note pinned to his dirty shirt that read "To anyone who find him I no longer wish to keep my son so please take him and love him like i couldn't. PS. his name is Jude." Will the boys keep the little boy or send him to a group home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise Package

Liam's POV

It was another rainy day as me and the rest of the boys rode in the back of our limo on our way to the train Station. We were now on a two month rest after doing a charity concert in Cardiff and were on our way back to our flats in London. I glanced over and saw Zayn sleeping on Niall’s shoulder while he Harry, and Louis were playing on their phones. Pulling up to the station and Niall smiled and leant over Zayn and poked him in the cheek repeatedly until he woke up and glared at the blonde boy making him back up a bit and give him a timid smile “What was that for Niall?” I crawled over and opened the door saying to Zayn “We are at the station Zayn you can go back to sleep once we board.” Getting out luggage from the boot of the limo we headed inside to find our train.

Louis’s POV

Liam got us to our train early and without getting lost like last time when we let Harry lead us and we ended up almost being left behind. We got to the waiting room and sat down sighing as we looked around at all the people running around. I looked over and saw a little boy who looked about two years old sitting by himself on a bench and looked around for his parents. Looking around for awhile I couldn't see anyone who looked like they had lost their child so I Poked Liam in the arm and pointed to the child “Liam that little boy has been sitting there by himself the whole time we have sat here.” Liam looked to where I was pointing and frowned getting up and heading over to him. Knowing this could be serious I got up and followed him over to see him kneeling next to the toddler and asking him “Hello are you lost?” The toddler shook his head and it was then that I saw the note pinned to the toddler’s shirt and reached over and took it off as the other lads crowded around us finally noticing what we were up too. Watching the lads I read the note aloud where we could all hear it “To anyone who finds him I no longer wish to keep my son so please take him in and love him like I couldn't. P.S. His name is Jude.

Third person

The boys of One Direction stood there in shock as Louis finished reading the note and looked at Jude as he smiled up at him with his white blond curly hair and brown eyes. Liam was the first to get his voice back and said in his Daddy Direction tone “One Direction meeting now lads.” The boys huddled in a circle and Harry said in a sad tone “Who would abandon a child like Boo Bear?” Louis shook his head and turned to his best friend “I don’t know Hazza but what are we going to do with him we can’t leave him here alone.” The boys all nodded as Niall pulled out a candy bar from his pocket and started eating it making Liam glare at him a bit. After they looked at Jude once more to see him playing with a thread on his dirty old shirt Liam took charge and said “We will take him with us and decide what to do on the train Niall will you go buy another ticket for Jude please. Niall smiled and nodded as he ran over to the ticket booth as Louis who was the best with small children bounced over to the toddler and leaned over “Hey little guy you are going to come with us okay?” Jude smiled up at Louis and held his arms up to be picked up and the boys wondered as Louis picked him up if he could talk or not. The conductor shouted out that the train would be leaving soon and that everyone could now board. As they got all their bags Niall ran over “I got the ticket Liam and I got him some crackers and juice as he looks hungry. They laughed as Niall was always thing with his stomach as they got onto the train and sat down thinking to themselves ‘Should we keep him or take him to a group home?” as the train pulled away from the station with Harry cuddling their surprise package.


End file.
